Davis Yoodum
Background Davis Yoodum, commonly called "Parla Raramente", was a member of the Dark Guard during the Clone Wars, and a member of the Imperial Royal Guard during the Galactic Civil War. Despite very rarely speaking himself, Yoodum expressed himself much more openly in his journal writings, which would be found after the end of the Galactic Civil War. Early Life Born on Coruscant, Davis Yoodum grew up in a family loyal to the Republic. Born to a father who served as a senate commando, and a mother who served as a nurse, Davis and his two brothers, Calvin and Rahim, were all raised to assist the Republic in any way they could. So, the trio of brothers volunteered when they were old enough, as the Clone Wars was just starting, shortly after the battle of Geonosis. Although his brothers opted to volunteer to serve along side the clones of Jango Fett, Davis decided to follow in his father's footsteps, becoming a senate commando. After being seen in action by High General Hell, Davis was offered a position in the Dark Guard, a shadowy detachment of the Red Guard. He would go on to serve as a member of the Dark Guard for most of the Clone Wars, watching as the war shifted from one side having an advantage, to the other side having an advantage. Order 66 and Service to the Empire Davis was part of a small task force made up of High General Hell, among other assorted clone troopers, to head to the jedi temple after the initial assault by the sith lord Darth Vader, and the 501st. Yoodum proceeded to kill 6 jedi in the temple, doing his small part in the destruction of the jedi order, and the Republic itself. After the formation of the empire, Yoodum was reassigned to the Imperial Royal Guard, and was often tasked with guarding the emperor himself. He would serve the empire from it's formation until it's fall after the destruction of the second death star, and the death of the emperor and Darth Vader. Post Empire Life Yoodum would leave military life behind after the fall of the empire, and headed to a remote planet in the outer rim, where he would settle down, marry a local, and live the rest of his life in peace. He returned to the core worlds only once, when he returned to his apartment on Coruscant to write an epilogue for his journals. Although the exact year of his death isn't known, it is known that his bloodline survives in his two sons. Personality and Traits Yoodum was the quietest of the trio of brothers, but was also the only one to survive from their entry into the United Galactic Republic Military, to the end of the Empire. He was often described as a distant, intimidating figure, which made his all the more imposing during his time as a guardsman. He was a skilled fighter, and wielded his vibro blade and saber pike with skill, proving to be a formidable opponent. Equipment During his time as a senate commando, he used a standard DC15S blaster rifle, and traded it in for a vibro blade during his time as a member of the Dark Guard. After the fall of the Republic, he was given a saber pike to be used during his service to the Empire. Category:Dark Guard Category:Human Category:Republic Category:Galactic Empire Category:Character Category:Imperial Guard